


Death

by dream_simp (orphan_account)



Category: poem - Fandom, poems - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dream_simp
Summary: A poem I’ve been working on :](Contains minor mentions of suicide)





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking!

Death...

When will you arrive?

I’ve been waiting for so long,

Waiting to die.

I could take matters into my own hands..

But I’m too much of a coward to do so..

Please hurry,

I’m waiting,

Death.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not suicidal. I wrote this because I like these types of poems. :]


End file.
